


Employee of the Month

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conference Room Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: This was a stupid dare. Clint had agreed, but with Bucky egging him on... Well, now Steve was under a table.





	Employee of the Month

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】月度最佳员工](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380744) by [KayKIMO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKIMO/pseuds/KayKIMO)



> A special treat for FestiveFerret ;)
> 
> 01/15/18: Thank you KayKIMO for translating this work into Chinese. I'm so happy you liked it and wanted to share it! For all those interested, please find the link above.

Steve fiddled with the string of Tony’s hoodie, bored. Only the superserum kept his knees and shoulders from aching as he crouched under the table. This was a stupid dare. Clint had agreed, but with Bucky egging him on... Well, now he was under a table.

The lights were off, and he’d left his StarkPhone upstairs, so the only thing available to entertain him was the string of Tony’s hoodie. It was big when Tony wore it, but a comfortable fit on himself, and Steve had wondered from the very beginning if buying an XL instead of a M was Tony’s way of getting Steve in SI clothing. His eye always flashed to the logo, a satisfied smirk following when he saw Steve in the sweater.

Noises in the hallway, Tony’s muffled laugh, and Steve held his breath as the conference room doorknob turned. He followed Tony’s path around the oval mahogany table by both his voice and his stride, loose and confident in his fine leather shoes. Three seats away from the head of the table, Tony pulled out the plush leather chair and slid into the seat. There were fewer people than chairs by far, lucky for Steve, and as everyone settled into their spots their meeting began.

Finances and stocks, chatter about numbers and quarterly reports, and Steve watched Tony’s shoe bounce. He took in a deep breath.

The precise terms of the dare were to mess with Tony under the conference table, but...well. They’d talked about this, fantasized while they fucked, rushed words followed by biting kisses. He’d wanted this-- To take Tony by surprise, imagined his brown eyes turning with mischief. Tony would go with it, probably find someway to make it even filthier. But first Steve had to begin.

He crawled under the table, his army training letting him move without a sound. As he approached, he reached out to grip Tony’s bouncing foot, pressing into it like he would the palm of Steve’s hand.

Tony’s whole body stilled in the seat, then his foot fell to the carpet and his legs parted. Steve’s breath caught at the sight, blood rushing south as moved his hand up Tony’s foot to circle up his ankle.

A pen hit the floor, followed a second later by Tony’s smirking face. He shook his head at Steve, awe and amusement radiating from his expression. Before picking up the pen, he gave Steve a very silent round of applause. Then, with a wink he returned to his meeting, legs still parted.

Flicking up the hood of his sweater, Steve slid into the space between Tony’s legs, hands coming up to rub against the fine suit material, letting it caress Tony’s calves and thighs. He continued, until his hand brushed against the base of Tony’s cock, and then he couldn’t help himself any more, he bent forward and nuzzled his cheek against the suit, against Tony’s cock.

Tony’s hand came down, petting Steve’s hair, caressing his cheek. The corner of Tony’s thumb brushed against his lips, and when he flicked his tongue out to taste, Tony pressed his whole thumb inside his mouth, pressing down so that he had no choice but to part his lips. The hand in his hair gripped tight as Tony thrust up into Steve’s cheek. It had all turned around so quickly, and suddenly Tony was in control.

It was around that time that Steve also realized Tony was speaking. Not to Steve, but to his meeting. He was rubbing Steve’s face against his cock while giving a speech and, fuck, Steve’s cock twitched and he brought his hand down to press against the pressure of his pants. It felt so good, he had to turn his face into the hood to muffle his groan which made his hair tighten in Tony’s grip and sparks explode along his scalp.

Steve breathed through his moan, knowing that he couldn’t interrupt, that he had to stay quiet and Tony, sensing this, released his grip and returned to petting. It made him want to nuzzle again into Tony’s pants, so he did.

But it was impossible to ignore the strain in Tony’s pants, and the sight of his arousal was far too tempting to ignore for long. He brought his hand up to cup Tony through his suit and the hand in his hair hardly faltered.

A dangerous part of Steve wanted to push, wanted to see what it took to collapse Tony’s composure entirely. It was the same part of Steve that resulted in him being under the conference table. But he was also smart, and to get them through this without detection, Steve would have to do this carefully.

He pulled at the zipper slowly, watching each notch come undone, just low enough to reach his hand in and pull Tony’s hard cock out. Above him Tony leaned forward, eliminating more of his light, but he could still see enough to memorize the moment before lowering his mouth to Tony’s cock. He’d draw this later, Tony sprawled out and hard for Steve. His tongue curled around the head and he brought his hand up to stroke the base.

Tony’s hand left his hair, sliding down his cheek until it reached the spot where Steve’s lips stretched around Tony’s cock, and Steve hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder. That made Tony’s hips thrust, a finger slipping into his mouth along with his cock for just a moment before the hand returned to Steve’s hair. Steve pulled back on his heels a bit, changing the angle so he could take more of him, lower his hand from Tony’s cock to press against his own as he took more and more of Tony. Tony’s cock hit the back of Steve’s throat, and above him he heard Tony attempt to turn a groan into a cough. It must’ve worked, or no one was paying attention, but all that really mattered was that no one stopped the meeting. No one would find out, or see Steve’s head bobbing against Tony’s lap under the conference table, mouth full of their former-CEO’s cock.

The mental image alone was threatening to make Steve come in his pants. He started stroking himself in time as he took Tony’s cock, up and down, sucking Tony and gripping himself. Over and over, then he pulled off until just the head was in his mouth, dancing his tongue along the tip of Tony’s mouth in a way he knew drived him crazy. Tony wasn’t talking anymore, he held onto the conference table tight, and Steve watched his knuckles turn white as he lowered his mouth again until his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat.

A hand disappeared and Steve wondered if he was leaning on his arm, teeth pressing in to his palm to muffle the sound. He knew Tony was close, precome spurting from the tip and down Steve throat. He brought his hand up to Tony’s balls, could feel how tight they were even through the layer of his clothes, and all it took was one more swallow around his cock and Tony’s whole body jerked in the plush leather seat, shuddering with his orgasm, but still completely silent.

“Are you all right, Mr. Stark?”

Silence.

“Stark?”

“Huh, what?” Tony’s words were slurred as Steve pulled off his cock. “Oh!” A false tone, light and casual. “You know when you’re almost asleep and you have that feeling like you're falling? That’s what your meeting just made me did.” Tony sped through the lie so fast he wondered if anyone even caught it.

“You...fell asleep?”

“Yup.”

“Should we...end the meeting?”

“Yup.” Tony snapped his fingers. “Got it in one.””

Shuffling, and chairs were pushed back, shoes walking away from the table. The door closed and Tony still sat but Steve was ready to get out from the crouched position and find himself an orgasm.

He crawled out from under the table and Tony swung in his plush leather seat to face him. His eyes immediately fell to the SI logo and a smug smile spread across his face and he started to clap. He stood, applauding even louder as he reached his hand out, gesturing to Steve. “Announcing, Stark Industries’ Employee of the Month.”

Steve felt his cheeks flame, and he pushed away Tony’s arm. “Shut up.”

“Oh no,” Tony replied, advancing onto Steve. “I will not shut up.” He pulled at the hoodie string and fell to his knees in front of Steve’s half hard cock. He looked up at Steve through thick lashes and smirked. “Congratulations. Employee of the Month _comes_ with a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ [ashes0909](https://ashes0909.tumblr.com) <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Employee of the Year (the Work Ethic remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628826) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ)




End file.
